everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
West-awayian/Merbind
Merbind is an underwater city state, and is the most important maritime capital, linking Ever After to Far Far Away. Background A long long time ago, a school of explorers led by Victoria Mermion (the Queen’s sister) from the Sea Kingdom were tasked to find the fabled Atlantis, the underwater territory that supposedly lies under Wonderland, and is full of wonder and magic. Unsuccessful, the explorers found Merbind instead, a natural cove beside a deep drop. Recognising the potential for a natural port, Mermion sought permission from the Sea Kingdom to establish a colony in Merbind. As time passed, Merbind became a popular maritime port, due to its perfect location in the waters. As the level of trade in Merbind increased, so did the number of migrants and settlers, and there was soon an apparent need for a governor of the burgeoning city. Mermion, by then a well-placed figure in Merbind, was naturally selected to be the governor, and she, along with her Cape Merden spouse, changed their names to "Rulington", as a sign of their elevated position. A few decades after the establishment of the Coal-to-Diamond-lition, an ambassador from Bloomstra visited Merbind, under the guise of a diplomatic visit. The details of the visit are not known, but shortly after, there was an increase in anti-Sea Kingdom sentiments and the Merbind ruling party (comprised of members of Victoria Rulington’s family — she had passed away a few years prior, and would be upset to learn that Merbind broke from the Sea Kingdom) raised the idea of independence to the Sea Kingdom. While the Sea Kingdom was reluctant to let their most prosperous colony go, Merbind’s strategic trade location gave it the autonomy and power to threaten the Sea Kingdom. Hence, at the turn of the 19th century, Merbind joined the Coal-to-Diamond-lition as an economic powerhouse, lending the coalition its considerable maritime influence. During the first telling of “the Light Princess”, Alongside the Coal-to-Diamond-lition, Merbind attempted to invade Lagobel, seeking access to the rumoured “Fountain of Youth” in the palace. Unfortunately, Lagobel’s defences were strong, and many Merbinders were severely injured. Til this day, despite the countries’ long time together in West-awayian, Merbind still holds a grudge towards Lagobel. Their diplomats are terrified. Places of Interests * The Blue Spire: Home of the presidential family, and one of the few places in Merbind that is both underwater and in open air. * Merbind Port: The small island to Merbind’s north that is used for trade on land. * The Jewels: The sea space that Merbind fiercely guards, in order to prevent other countries from encroaching on their territory. Economy Merbind’s GDP is ranked 3rd in Far Far Away in the most recent ranking, and the unemployment rate was 2.5%, compared to Far Far Away’s 3.5%. Merbind has always used whatever currency used by the Sea Kingdom back when it was a colony. With independence, it has used Diamonse, the shared currency used by West-awayian (known as the Coal-to-Diamond-lition). Culture Being the maritime capital, Merbinders are expected to be familiar with travelling across the ocean. As such, exploration and navigation tactics (both modern and traditional) are heavily emphasised in Merbind’s education. In fact, Merbind is known to have one of the best navigation programs in Far Far Away, so much so that Ever After High’s Hero students are encouraged to spend a semester at Merbind University. A common rite of passage to adulthood is for Merbinder guppies to travel around Far Far Away within a month, relying only on traditional methods (instead of the GPS — genie positioning signal). Cross species methods are allowed, such as mermaids using siren song, or selkies sailing a ship. Trivia * Merbind’s flag is of a moon with stars and reflected in the ocean. There is a tail (ambiguous re: which species it’s from) swimming downwards. * Merbind’s the country with the least princes from “the Light Princess”. it’s luck. * In Merbind’s centuries of independence, 178 members of the Rulington family has served in the government and/or positions of power. It’s a Merbinder joke that “it’ll be an unfortunate year when there’s no Rulington in office”. * Being a maritime capital, there are many species residing in Merbind. While Victoria Mermion was a mermaid, her spouse was a siren. * Kingston Rulington is the presidential merson Category:Taleart Category:Tale travels Category:Locations Category:Subpages